


Bubbles & Beards

by Crackers and Chips (Eeverith)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bubble Baths FTW, Fili & Kili need to get something thrown at them, Fili and Kili love Thorin more, Fluff fluffier than clouds, M/M, Thorin Gets A Bubble Beard, Thorin doesn't pay attention to his manliness, Thorin loves Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeverith/pseuds/Crackers%20and%20Chips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo can't stop laughing at Thorin and Thorin wants to know why. Tickling, splashing, and bubble beards ensue~</p><p>Small drabble based on a prompt from OTP Prompts~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles & Beards

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this below from le website here: [OTP Prompts~](otpprompts.tumblr.com)
> 
> "Imagine your OTP taking a bubble bath together. Nothing sexual happens, just the two of them laughing and splashing each other and making bubble beards."
> 
>    
> I tried, man. I tried. I hope you enjoy~!

Bilbo couldn’t stop laughing.

Even after Thorin grabbed him and squeezed him tightly like a burrito to try and get him to stop. When Thorin finally let him go Bilbo wiped the tears away from his eyes, finally breathing for once; that alone was proving to be a difficult task for him at that moment, especially since he couldn't get that ridiculous face out of his head and he kept wanting to laugh again. Why was it that laughing always came easier once you'd already started? Thorin was definitely going to be the death of him. Right on cue, as if he knew what exactly Bilbo was thinking about him, Thorin crossed his arms and couldn’t help but crack a smile when Bilbo started laughing again, hands quickly covering his eyes and his chestnut curls bouncing as he leaned back.

“Thorin, _why?!”_

“Why _what?!”_

“Why did you have to make that funny face for?!” The laughter turned into an endless fit of giggles once Thorin began poking at Bilbo’s stomach, the hobbit trying his best to escape from Thorin’s relentless hands, but even as he tried to crawl to the furthest end of the bath tub Thorin followed him, eventually pinning Bilbo to a corner. Bilbo breathed and cupped either side of Thorin’s face in his foamy hands, slicking Thorin’s wet hair back with the brightest smile ever.

“Oh, your hair’s so beautiful and long,” the hobbit sighed, his cheeks flushing pink with the warmth of the steam rising off the water and a lazy smile fixed on his face. He didn't think he could be anyplace else that would make him happier; bubbles and Thorin himself were more than enough for him. He closed his eyes as Thorin leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead, running his larger hands through Bilbo’s curls.

“But yours is even more beautiful…” he murmured, letting the chestnut strands fall through his fingertips; they really were just like shimmery threads of chestnut, weird description be as it may. Bilbo giggled, pushing playfully at Thorin’s firm chest. Some of his long hair was tickling Bilbo’s nose as he leaned over him.

“So will you tell me why you were laughing at me?” Thorin asked, straddling Bilbo and causing the hobbit to gasp with the sudden addition of weight. The dwarf continued to move until he was comfortable and finally leaned his body carefully against Bilbo, for he knew that he weighed considerably more and Bilbo’s body was far more delicate and much more fragile than his own scarred one. He rested his head in the crook of Bilbo’s neck, closing his eyes and exhaling in contentment. Bilbo reached out and began to massage some shampoo into Thorin’s scalp, moving his hands slowly about in slow, soothing circles.

“You really are manly, like everyone says,” Bilbo replied, combing his fingers through the long strands. Thorin’s eyes opened.

“Like who says?”

Bilbo smiled, raking through the shampoo.

“Oh, well, a couple little birdies. Dis being one of them.” Thorin shut his eyes and sighed. Of course his sister would have mentioned something. She was always in his business especially when she felt she needed to intervene in his love life.

“I feel like I’m being marketed,” Thorin remarked, tugging gently on one of Bilbo’s curls as Bilbo laughed. He could feel the light vibrations inside Bilbo’s chest; it was nice. “Do I even need to ask if Bofur was a part of this?”

“And Fili and Kili.”

“For the love of Durin…What exactly makes me so manly, might I ask?” he said, rising and watching Bilbo curiously. Bilbo blushed and Thorin’s eyes narrowed.

“Don’t tell me-How in Durin’s name do they know what size my-”

"No, no! It’s not that!” Bilbo yelped hurriedly, holding his hands out.

“Then what?” Thorin asked, confused. Bilbo reached his hand out tentatively, stopping when his fingertips made contact with Thorin’s chest.

“Um. This,” he stated, cheeks flushing. Thorin’s eyebrows furrowed.

“My chest hair?”

They both tensed when a high pitched voice called out from the other side of the doorway; two voices, actually.

 _“Oooooh!_ Sooooo _manly!!!”_

“So much _chest hair!!!!”_

_**“ GO AWAY, FILI!!!! KILI!!!!”** _

Ecstatic laughter and the thudding of footsteps sounded from the other side of the bathroom door as the brothers scurried off. Bilbo laughed at the murderous look on Thorin’s face, his hand still placed on his chest. He spread his fingers out, smiling; the motion didn't even draw Thorin's already drawn attention to the bathroom door.

“ _I_ like it, you know,” he stated, smiling again when Thorin’s head snapped to the side to look at him, eyes wide with surprise and cheeks tinged with a slight blush. Bilbo knew that were he to point it out Thorin would definitely attribute it to the warmth of the steam rather than what tiny bit of embarrassment may have been drawn from Bilbo's compliment.

“You…. _what?”_

Bilbo laughed. Thorin was so adorable when he was flustered.

“It’s very manly.”

“And _that’s_ why you were laughing?”

“Yes, because they were right! No! Wait!! Stop!!” he shouted quickly with a laugh, splashing Thorin and trying to get away when the other moved to tickle him. Water and bubbles sloshed over the edges but none of them cared; Bilbo was too busy laughing hysterically and trying to escape even though he had nowhere to go and Thorin was too busy tickling Bilbo and laughing at Bilbo’s fruitless attempts. Finally he ceased once practically half of the water seemed to have simply vanished, eyes shutting closed when Bilbo wiped a handful of bubbles on his face, giggling. He sat still and let Bilbo arrange it into a bubble beard much more magnificent than the one he already had, glancing at himself in the mirror. He stroked it as he watched his reflection.

“Not bad,” he remarked, a deep laugh erupting from his chest alongside Bilbo’s lighter laugh.

He leaned over Bilbo and smiled, their noses touching, before going in for the kiss.

“Not bad at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
